Shadows of the Past
by Nollie Violet Weasley
Summary: Klaus has finally built up enough courage to invite Isadora Quagmire to Violet and Quigley's engagement ball. Things get complicated when a certain scientist from the past shows up to mess with Klaus' emotions. And what about the strangely familiar blonde
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is me, wiped out after having to learn a song that lists every single religion in the world in one and a half minutes and sipping air bourne so that sickness does not prohibit my singing of said song. Yeah, too bad no one cares. HI GABBY!

Klaus stared at his limp tie in the mirror. He looked a sight, with his ratty brown hair sticking up in every possible direction, his suit making him look like a perverted penguin, and his damn tie refusing to tie. The world hated him. There was no point in him living! He should just commit suicide! Then he wouldn't even have to go to the Violet's stupid ball.

He kicked the cabinet under the sink out of sheer frustration.

"Hey!" A small voice chimed from the space.

Klaus bent down and opened the wooden door.

"Sunny?"

The little girl grinned.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Klaus took his sister's hand and helped her out of the cabinet.

"Practicing my spy skills."

Klaus stared at her.

"You know, like ninjas?"

Klaus still stared at her.

"Anyways, why did you kick me?" Sunny flicked her long blonde hair and plopped up onto the counter.

"Oh..uh…" Klaus stammered, "I just can't get my tie to tie."

"Really?" Sunny asked.

"Yes."

"It seemed to me that you were going to kill yourself."

Klaus wondered why he had such a weird baby sister.

"No I wasn't."

"Why don't you ask Quigley to help?"

"I don't want to bother him," Klaus was getting annoyed.

"You won't. Him and Violet stopped making out like an hour ago."

"They should stop making out all the time."

"You're just jealous because you want to make out with Isadora."

"No I…" Klaus paused as he realized that Sunny was exactly right.

"Shut up Sunny."

"I'm just saying, you finally got the balls to ask Isadora to this thingy, and you have to look good or you'll never get her to have sex with you."

"Sunny!" Klaus cried, shocked.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Sunny, go away."

"Fine," she said, hopping off the counter and heading for the door, " But if I were you and you were Quigley and Violet was me and Duncun was Isadora and she was the dog, I wouldn't go out with her because she would be a dog. Plus also now you are Quigley and that's incest and that's wrong. But I would also listen to Violet's advice because she is me and she is telling you not to look like a slob tonight."

She shut the door.

"Bye," she said.

Klaus wondered once again how a girl as bright, talented, and beautiful as the thirteen year old Sunny could be so odd.

As he was pondering this mystery, he heard a strange whisper.

"Klaus," it said soothingly, "This is your subconscious. Go ask Quigley to help you with your tie. You also might want to borrow some of his hair gel. And body spray. And perhaps a nice dry-skin ointment. WOOooOOOooooOO!"

"Go away Sunny!" yelled Klaus.

The soothing whisper turned into a screech as Sunny ran away screaming, "I hate you, Klaus!"


	2. Like Cinderella only not

A/N: Hello this is me, being bored again. So, when I started writing this story I though I should probably give it to you in chronological order, since that would be the logical, sensible, and normal way to do it. However, I am not logical, sensible, or normal, and I don't really care. Therefore, this story is being posted out of order. I apologize for any confusion this may cause.

Klaus sat stirring his Shirley Temple; Isadora had to go to the bathroom again. This time, however, she was taking about an hour. He sincerely hoped she did not fall in.

For awhile, he was content to watch Sunny play tag with the Emerson boys. Ever since last month there had only been flirting and Emerson's in her head. However, this got dull fast, as thirteen year old love often did. He was just about to go knock on the lady's bathroom door (and possibly save Isadora from toilet death) when he heard a great gasp come over the entire ballroom.

When he looked up at the great stairway to see what the great commotion was, Klaus saw the most magnificent creature his eyes had ever had the privilege to behold. The lady was wearing a short pink dress, which complimented every perfect curve of her body. Her smooth blonde curls fell gracefully onto her porcelain skin, and her lips turned up just slightly on the sides. She was a goddess, like no other woman he had ever seen, yet something about her seemed oddly familiar. Like, maybe he had seen her before…

Forgetting about Isadora completely, he boldly went up to the mystery girl and asked her to dance. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the dance floor.

Usually, Klaus was as awkward as Sunny with her feet cut off, but it the arms of this beauty he waltzed and glided as smooth as a prince. The situation was so much like the fairy tale Cinderella that Klaus found himself glancing at the clock every so often to check how much time it was until midnight. And just like in Cinderella, he took the lady out onto the balcony. Stuff happened, but Klaus is a good boy and does not kiss and tell.

After a few more dances, Klaus led the lady to the refreshment table/

"My, you are such a good dancer!" She exclaimed.

"Oh," said Klaus, suddenly shy, "You're much better."

She looked him over.

"My, my," she murmured, "How you've grown!"

"Um, pardon me?" Klaus asked awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing. I was just noticing what a fine and…" she placed her hand on Klaus' knee, "handsome man you've become."

"Forgive me miss, but I'm afraid I don't understand. Become?"

"Oh yes," her look of confusion quickly changed to a look of hurt as she said, "Oh, Klaus! Don't you remember me?"

Klaus looked closely at the lady.

"Holy shit!" He cried.

"Klaus wait…."

"Holy god damn fucking shit!"

"No, please….." she sounded desperate.

Klaus quickly ran to the men's bathroom. Using soap and water, he thoroughly washed out his mouth until he could hardly remember the fateful event on the balcony.

Because no matter how beautiful she had grown up to be, Klaus wanted no evidence that he had ever kissed Carmelita Spats.


End file.
